Cat
by SH16
Summary: Semua terlihat jelas sekarang bahkan sangat jelas, langit yang memerah karna matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam, semilir angin berhembus merebangkan dedaunan lembut dan senyum manisnya... "Jika kalian menemukan seekor kucing yang terbuang maka disitulah kalian akan menemukan pasangan hati kalian."


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pair : MidorimaxKagami**

 **WARNING! Konten mengandung unsur yaoi, shonen ai dan hal-hal berbau** ** _gay_** **, bagi yang ngga bisa menerima hal seperti ini silahkan lebih baik cari yang lain saja.**

.

.

.

"Oi _kuso megane."_ Panggil Kagami pada pria bersurai hijau yang sedang memberi makan kucing liar. "Kalau kau memberinya makan dia akan mengikutinya kemanapun." Ucap Kagami melewati mereka dengan santai.

Mata _emerald_ dibalik bingkai kacamata itu melihat sosok pria bersurai merah yang melewati mereka begitu saja. "Hmph, aku sudah tau, aku memang akan merawatnya." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikan bingkai kacamatanya yang merosot turun.

Mendengar ucapan Midorima Kagami tersenyum sambil terus berjalan pada tujuan awalnya yaitu pulang ke rumah. "Jangan sesali ucapan mu itu loh." Ucap Kagami sebelum menghilang pada sudut jalan pulang menuju apartemennya sendirian.

Tak lama setelah Kagami meninggalkan Midorima bersama anak kucing dipinggir jalan tadi Kagami kembali menunjukkan wajah bosannya. Aomine yang biasanya ia ajak untuk berlatih tanding _one on one_ menolak ajakannya karna ia bilang ia harus membeli majalah mai- _chan_ edisi terbatas yang keluar hari ini.

"Hah... _Aho_ mine itu memang takkan pernah berubah, tetap mesum seperti biasa." Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. Sedangkan Kuroko sang _bayangan_ nya sibuk dengan momoi yang terus berisik meminta untuk ditemani belanja a.k.a ngajak nge _date_ yang pada akhirnya menyeret pergi sang _bayangan._

 _Kesepian..._

Itulah yang Kagami rasakan saat berjalan sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia melihat lapangan basket dekat apartemennya, memandang rindu lapangan tersebut. Memang _basuke baka_ satu ini selalu tak puas bermain basket walau sudah bermain dan berlaih mati matian disekolah disiksa oleh pelaih berdada rata mereka.

"Yah satu permainan takkan menyakitiku." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan bola basket dari dalam tasnya. Memang isi tasnya tak ada yang penting, buku pelajaran saja masih sering tertinggal namun untuk urusan bola basket selalu ia bawa kemanapun agar ia bisa bermain basket dimana saja kalau ia mau. Saat ia sedang asik asiknya men _dribbel_ bola basket dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari menuju ring dihadapannya, sebuah suara mengejutkannya dan membuat dirinya terjatuh menyandung kakinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tak mengajak? Aku tak sesibuk itu." Ucap Midorima malu malu sambil membenarkan bingkai kacamatanya yang (kali ini) tak merosot, sikap _tsundere_ miliknya memang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Padahal dia sendiri yang ingin ikut tapi dia malu untuk mengatakannya pada Kagami. Bunyi ' _meow'_ dari tangannya membuat Midorima dan Kagami memandang binatang itu, yang dipandang hanya mengusel usel tangan Midorima manja.

Kagami terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka yang terlalu tiba-tiba tersulut emosi. "Kau! Jangan membuatku terkejut _Baka_ rima." Akhirnya setelah ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya emosinya menjadi kembali stabil dan dia bangun dari jatuhnya. Sadar dengan apa yang ada ditangan Midorima ia menunjuk kucing yang menempel padanya.

"Kau yakin? Dia sangat menempel padamu seperti itu." Ucapnya mengingatkan Midorima, ia takut saat sedang bertanding anak kucing itu berjalan ketengah lapang dan tak sengaja terinjak olehnya.

Dengan santai Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya lalu menaruh tas juga kuing yang berada ditangannya ke pinggir lapangan. "Tak apa, ia tak sebinal manusia hitam yang kukenal, lagipula dengan sekali ucap ia mengerti apa yang aku maksud." Jelasnya.

Mendengar ucapan Midorima, Kagami tau siapa _makhluk hitam_ yang ia maksud. Dengan tangannya Midorimam memberi isyarat pada anak kucing tersebut lalu mengatakan _'tunggu'_ dan dengan sigap anak kucing itu menunggu disana sambil duduk memperhatikan tubuh Midorima yang berjalan menjauh menuju lapangan mendekati Kagami.

"Ayo kita main." Ucap midorima melepaskan perban ditangannya. Hanya karna bermain santai bukan berarti Midorima akan bersikap mudah pada Kagami, kali ini walaupun hanya sebuah permainan ringan ia akan mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Ayo..." Kagami tersenyum, ia menatap Midorima seperti menemukan mangsa baru. Senang akan kehadiran Midorima dilapangan itu.

Saat ditengah tengah permainan yang sengit antara Mereka berdua Kagami menyadari sesuatu, Midorima tak membawa benda aneh yang biasanya ia bawa dan menjadi ciri khasnya. "Hei Midorima, mana benda aneh yang selalu kau bawa?" Tanya Kagami polos sambil melemparkan _three point_ kedalam _ring_ didepannya namun sudah jelas tak masuk.

Midorima yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum merebound bola yang ak masuk kedalam _ring_ lalu membawanya lari ketengah lapang. "Apa maksud mu benda aneh? Aku tak pernah membawa benda aneh." Ucap Midorima sambil menembakkan _three point_ yang dengan mudah di _block_ oleh Kagami. Hal itu membuat Midorima mendecih kesal.

"Itu loh, benda-benda keberuntungan mu yang selalu kau bawa." Jelas Kagami sambil men _dribbel_ bola menujur ring milik lawan.

Midorima langsung menyadari ucapan Kagami, ia berlari mengejar Kagami sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya agar nyaman. Namun tak sempat mem _block,_ Kagami lebih dulu membuat skor dengan _alley oop_ yang tak bisa ia hentikan. "Aku membawanya." Ucap Midorima singkat.

Kagami agak tak percaya, karna biasanya Midorima selalu membawa benda keberuntungan miliknya bahkan memegangnya tanpa melepaskannya sama sekali (kecuali bertanding). Tapi kok ia tak melihatnya sama sekali benda-benda aneh yang selalu Midorima bawa."Mana? Aku tak melihatnya." Tanya Kagami lagi karna masih tak percaya danmulai sangat penasaran.

"Dia menunggu dipinggir lapangan." Ucap Midorima pedek malas menjelaskan. Namun dengan otak yang mungkin sebangsa dengan otak ayam milik Kagami, Kagami semakin kebingungan. Ia menggaruk kepala tak mengerti dan semakin kebingungan dengan ucapan Midorima, menyadari kebodohan Kagami Midorima menghela napas, ia membenarkan (lagi) letak kacamatanya untuk kesekian kalinya lalu berjalan mendekati anak kucing yang tertidur pulas diatas tas miliknya. Kucing itu lebih terlihat seperti anjing karna menuruti atau lebih tepatnya mengerti semua perkataan dan isyarat dari Midorima.

"Ah!" Teriak Kagami yang akhirnya mengerti, butuh beberapa jeda untuknya mencerna semua kejadian menjadi satu kalimat. "Masa kucing bisa menjadi benda keberuntungan?" Kagami berbicara tak percaya, biasanya benda keberuntungan itu adalah sebuah benda karna dari kalimatnya saja sebuah _benda_ bukan makhluk hidup kan? Kenapa bisa binatang menjadi benda keberuntungan?

"Aku tak tau, itu yang dikatakan oleh _oha asa_ dan aku hanya mengikutinya." Kucing yang tertidur pulas diatas tas Midorima itutebangun karna sentuhan lembut dari sang pemilik. Namun tanpa disangka sangka kucing itu melompat tepat kedada Midorima dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk hingga kacamata yang ia kenakan lepas terjatuh.

Kagami yang meilhatnya tertawa tertahan sambil memegang perutnya. "Pftt- kau lucu sekali terkejut karna serangan anak kucing itu." Hingga akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak bahak.

Midorima hanya terdiam mendengarkan tawa Kagami yang membuatnya sedikit kesal, akhirnya dengan kesabaran yang masih banyak ia mengambil kucing yang loncat tiba-tiba kearahnya lalu mengelusnya lembut memperhatikan kucing itu apakah dia terluka atau tidak. Setelah memastikan kucing itu baik baik saja ia mengambil kacamata yang terjatuh disebelahnya namun belum sempat tangannya untuk mengambil kacamatanya sebuah tangan lebih dulu memasangkan kacamatanya kembali padanya karna buram ia tak tau tangan siapa yang memakaikannya. Akan tetapi semua terlihat jelas sekarang bahkan sangat jelas, langit yang memerah karna matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam, semilir angin berhembus merebangkan dedaunan lembut dan senyum manisnya...

 _" Jika kalian menemukan seekor kucing yang terbuang maka disitulah kalian akan menemukan pasangan hati kalian ."_

Ucapan itu terbesit seketika di otaknya.

'K _enapa aku mengingat itu?'_ batin Midorima kebingungan. Tiba-tiba detak jantung Midorima mengencang, bukan karna ia kelelahan bermain basket bersama Kagami, bukan karna ia memiliki riwayat sakit jantung, tapi detak yang ia rasakan memilik perasaan lain. Perasaan dimana kau merasakan senang, bahagia, dan sayang bercampur aduk. Seketika Midorima memalingkan wajahnya dari senyuman Kagami lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Wajahnya memerah karna tersipu dan jantungnya terus berdetak sangat kencang.

 _'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa melihat wajahnya saja membuatku seperti ini?'_ tanya Midorima dalam hati masih kebingungan. _'Bakatao itu pasti melakukan sesuatu padaku.'_ batinnya menyalahkan Takao yang saat itu sedang bermain game bersin secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah." Kagami berdiri lalu membalikkan badannya. "Aku akan membereskan ini kau pulang saja du- UWAH!" belum sempat Kagami meneruskan kalimanya, sebuah botol plastik yang ntah muncul darimana tak sengaja terinjak olehnya dan membuanya terpeleset jatuh. Midorima yang melihatnya terkejut, badan Kagami semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya, spontan ia bersiap menangkap Kagami yang akan jatuh kearahnya namun karna Kagami lumayan berat dari seorang wanita akhirnya ia membiarkan Kagami jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya. Kucing yang tadi berada ditangan Midorima dengan cekatan meloncat kebahunya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari bahaya. Kagami yang memejamkan matanya dengan erat siap dengan rasa sakit pada bokongnya bingung, masalahnya bokongnya yang sudah siap mendapatkan rasa sakit karna berciuman dengan lantai lapangan basket tak merasakan apapun, malah lebih kearah empuk dan nyaman.

 _'Empuk?Nyaman?'_ batin Kagami kebingungan, saat itu juga ia cepat-cepat membuka mata dan melihat bahwa ia telah mendarat tepat diatas Midorima dan menduduki pahahya persis seperti apa yang ia tebak. Midorima hanya terdiam sambil membelalakkan matanya melihat Kagami yang berada dipangkuannya, tak bergerak, mematung. Sontak wajah Kagami memerah karna posisi yang tak nyaman itu seketika ia loncat bangun dan menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, gugup dan malu dengan kejadian barusan. Cowok dan cowok berada diposisi yang tak nyaman seperti itu seharusnya merinding atau merasa jijik namun Kagami malah merasa malu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, bukankah itu aneh?

"Ah... Itu... Emm... Aku pulang duluan!" Teriak Kagami lari untuk mengambil tas dan bola basket miliknya, namun ia berhenti sebentar ia bergerak gerak gelisah terus menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal berniat menyampaikan sesuatu. Setelah memantapkan niat dan kepercayaan diri ia berbalik menatap Midorima dengan wajah merona dan menunduk kebawah seakan akan kaki dan lapangan lebih menarik dari wajah kaku Midorima. "Ka-kalau kau tak bisa merawatnya bawa saja ke rumah ku, aku akan merawatnya. Sudah ya." Ucapnya mengambil barangnya lalu kembali berlari hingga menghilang disudut belokan.

Midorima masih mematung, wajahnya masih menatap tempat dimana Kagami berlari lalu menghilang. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir Midorima, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak sesuai lalu berdiri mengambil tas dan menyuruh sang kucing turun dari bahunya kedalam dekapan tangannya.

"Ramalan _oha asa_ tak pernah keliru." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil lalu berjalan untuk kembali ke kediamannya.

 _"Untuk kalian yang berzodiak cancer ini adalah saatnya kalian bertemu pasangan hati kalian. Jika kalian menemukan seekor kucing yang terbuang maka disitulah kalian akan menemukan pasangan hati kalian."_ Ucap seorang perempuan dari balik layar yang biasanya seiap pagi selalu menyiarkan ramalan zodiak.

.

.

.

.

 **Buat kalian yang udah mampir mampir makasih banyak yaaaa, Makasih buat yang udah vote dan komen disini kalau ada salah tutur kata dan kalimat atau typo mohon di kasih tau yaaa saya juga masih belajar menggunakan kalimat yang baik dan benar.**

 **Sebenernya ini udah di publis di wattpad dari mei kemaren cuma lupa mau di masukin disini juga hahahaha.**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi dicerita yang lain bye bye~**


End file.
